Pulse-width modulated (PWM) signals are commonly used to control the current and/or voltage supplied to and, thus, the speed of, electric motors, such as brushless direct-current (BLDC) motors. Demodulating and digitizing PWM signals can be difficult, requiring complex and costly components (such as a digital signal processor (DSP) and/or analog-to-digital converter (ADC)), and/or components that may be physically large and difficult to implement in an integrated circuit (IC). Further, some PWM demodulation techniques may encounter difficulty generating a demodulated signal when the PWM signal has a duty cycle of 0% and/or 100%. Yet other solutions may require generating a local reference frequency to control a feedback network to demodulate the PWM signal. Further, in motor control systems, PWM control signals may be particularly noisy (e.g., have spurious signal spikes that could be, erroneously, included in a demodulated signal). Therefore, an improved technique for digital demodulation of PWM signals in a motor control system is needed.